The present invention relates to a method of producing a solar cell having a semiconductor layer within which, in a direction of thickness, a p-n barrier layer is present, and which can be irradiated with light from at least one side, the cell also having contacts for electrical contact of the semiconductor layer on respective sides of the p-n barrier layer. The present invention also relates to a solar cell having such a semiconductor layer.
Regenerative energy is acquiring increased significance. In this connection, the photovotaic field plays a key role since via photovoltaics it is possible to directly convert sunlight into electrical current that has many uses. However, the presently conventional method of producing solar cells is extremely expensive, as a consequence of which up to now solar power has been only of secondary importance.
Pursuant to one conventional manufacturing process, rod-like semiconductor material, generally mono or poly crystalline silicon, is cut into thin discs or sheets that form the main body of the solar cell that is produced in further processing stages. The cutting of these discs is very expensive from a tooling standpoint, requires great precision, and involves great losses of material. The cut discs, the thicknesses of which are in the range of tenths of a millimeter and less, must be handled very carefully due to their brittleness.
Pursuant to another known method, layers having thicknesses of 10 to 50 .mu.m of amorphous silicon or some other semiconductive material are deposited on a carrier, from which then the solar cells are produced in further process steps (manufacture of the barrier layer by appropriate doping, contacting, etc.). The effectiveness of such thin layer solar cells is generally less than that of the monocrystaline solar cells, yet uses less semiconductor material per unit of generated energy.
None of the heretofore known methods has led to adequately economical solar cells that aid in the breakthrough of environmentally friendly solar power.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an economical method of producing solar cells, and also to make available an economical solar cell.